1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load carrying devices, and particularly to slidable load carrying platforms or tables for vehicles.
2. Problems in the Art
Many different types of businesses or operations require transporting of items from place to place. Many times a station wagon, truck, or van is utilized for this purpose, as is well known.
Use of conventional pickups, vans, or trucks requires the load which is being transported to be lifted and moved to a cargo bed of the vehicle. For large or heavy objects, this is often not an easy task.
Various attempts have been made to facilitate easier loading by incorporating ramps, slidable tables, or other loading-assist mechanisms. While many times improving the ease by which items can be loaded to the vehicle, problems still exist with most of these types of systems.
Simple ramps assist in sliding items up into a cargo bed, but must be separately stored or carried once the cargo is inside.
Other types of tailgate lifts or slidable load carrying platforms require significant hardware be installed into the vehicle bed or on or associated with the tailgate or bumper. This not only is expensive, but basically permanently alters the nature of the vehicle. In other words, for a slidable platform to be installed, a base must be securely bolted or otherwise fixed to the vehicle floor bed. The platform would then be slidably mounted on the base. The vehicle therefore would have to continuously carry the fixed base and could not be easily converted for other uses.
Some of the attempts also are mechanized to assist in loading, but this requires a power source and involves expensive and cumbersome machinery.
Still further, alteration of vehicles to accommodate most conventional load assist systems entails time consuming and expensive installation as well as limits the flexibilility of use of the vehicle once installed.
It can therefore be seen that problems and deficiencies still exist in the art. There is a real need for an improved way to assist in loading and carrying items, especially large or heavy items in vehicles, and especially to retain flexibility and easy convertibility of use for the vehicle, as well as easy installation and removal of the system.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a slidable carrying table for vehicles which improves upon or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which can be easily attached and detached from a vehicle to allow easy conversion of the vehicle between uses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which can be easily installed, removed, and moved around even by one person.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which is adaptable to a wide variety of vehicles, and can be installed to many vehicles using the structure of the vehicles themselves.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which is useful for a wide variety of uses.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which facilitates easy loading, unloading, storage, and transport of items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which minimizes wear and tear on the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a table as above described which is sturdy, durable, economical and safe.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.